


Try Me

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, The result of a 1 hour sprint I did with one of my friends at discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Elsa tries to focus on what she's doing, but something is distracting her. Though she tries to write the distraction off as additional help for her to focus.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of another sprint I did with one of my buddies at Discord, so forgive me if this piece is completely random and unimportant hehe xD

"He's a very dangerous man to deal with." 

These are the exact same words she heard from every person she asked when it came to the topic of him. She gets the fact that he's undeniably handsome, up to the point where every girl he walks pass by stares at him as if they want to devour him alive.

Though, she has to be a lunatic when she denies the fact that Hans is indeed very attractive, but Elsa knows better than just to stare at one guy before proceeding to think of such lewd thoughts inside her head. Besides, she needs that energy of distraction to keep her focused on her task; not that she needed him entirely.

She thought she could easily get away from him, but it looks like she had caught his eye. 

Elsa pretended to not notice his smooth swagger as he made his way towards her, then again she doesn't technically need his presence to keep working, but it does help. A bit.

Hans sat beside her, still thinking she didn't notice his presence at all. He glanced at the work scattered on her table, and gave her a charming smirk even though she doesn't see it. 

"You know what? You amaze me," his butter like voice whispered from beside her, making her jump lightly in surprise. 

He is taller than her by a few inches, basically towering over her small figure. His eyes are as green as the leaves of the trees outside, and his hair looks so soft from afar, that she wonders how it felt like if she runs her fingers through it. 

Elsa shook her head, giving him a dirty look before continuing on to her work, ignoring him completely.

Hans frowned at her reaction, before looking at her work once again. "What are you even doing?" He tried starting up a conversation with her as he gestured his head towards the papers on the table, but just like his first try, he got no response. 

Hans always wondered, how on earth can she resist the temptation to not talk to him? Isn't she aware of who she was sitting next to? Or is she purposefully ignoring him because she doesn't want to be seen as cliché?

In any way he places it, she sparks this interest in him in ways that he has never felt with other people, especially with other women. She's definitely something, but he can't quite tell why he says that.

"Are you just going to stare at me doing my own shit, or are you going to go somewhere else instead?" She sneered at him sharply, and he can't help but chuckle lightly at her being snarky. He still can't figure out if she's just being predictable, or she's just different from everyone else.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a tired groan, still not giving him the attention that he wanted. If she's going to be real with herself, she sees Hans as someone who likes it when all eyes are on him, because he knows that they want his attention. But that's just gut feel. 

She doesn't know him, and he doesn't know her. And she would prefer it if things would stay that way.

"Well, I did intented to go here in the first place, so what's your point exactly?" Hans commented coolly, his voice not wavering at the slightest. Elsa's brows furrowed at his statement, her eyes not leaving the papers in front of her.

It amazes her how the rumours she just heard from other people rung true, that he can be as confident as he is with literally anyone that he talks to.

Still, that doesn't stop her from ignoring him. She needs this paper work to be done by the end of the week, and she is not wasting her time by giving in to some stupid playboy trying to get it on with her.

Though, she must say she's impressed by his determination to get her attention, and that thought alone wrecks his whole image inside her mind. Elsa cleared his throat, as she briefly sees him shake his head from the corner of her eye. Staring can also mean not paying attention, she notes. 

"My point is, if you intended to sit here, beside me, then you're just wasting your time," she elaborated with a small smile, waiting for him to bite the bait. Even though she's not looking at him, she can tell that he's confused. 

But then he scooted dangerously closer to her before leaning his mouth just slightly above her ear, letting her feel his hot breath against her skin as she tried her best not to shiver. 

"And why is that, baby?" He asked her with a deep husky voice, and she badly wanted to move and push him away from her because he's invading multiple privacy preferences all at the same time, but her body is completely frozen on her spot as if she enjoys this more than she would have liked.

Elsa shook her head lightly before elbowing him hard against his shin, making him stagger away from her as he groaned in pain. She smiled to herself at delight, finally letting her breathe out heavily. She didn't even know she's holding that breath in the first place.

Elsa collected all her things from the table and stood up from her seat, giving Hans one last look. He looked up to her with furrowed eyebrows, gritting his teeth in frustration. "You'd have to try harder than that next time, bad boy."

And with that, she left him there at her spot, as the auburn haired man looked at her with nothing but confusion sprawled on his handsome face.

She didn't even realized that she has this devious smirk on her face as she walked away from him.


End file.
